Anarchy in the Moonlight Verse
by SerasenWind
Summary: Anarchy, noun: 1. a state of disorder due to absence or non-recognition of authority. 2. absence of government and absolute freedom of the individual, regarded as a political ideal. 3. the Kaitou Kid's new self-appointed partner.
1. Table of Contents

Anarchy, noun: 1. a state of disorder due to absence or non-recognition of authority. 2. absence of government and absolute freedom of the individual, regarded as a political ideal. 3. the Kaitou Kid's new self-appointed partner.

* * *

 **This is going to be a series of loosely connected oneshots ('cause everyone has to have one of those, right?), so below is a timeline for those of you who want to go in chronological order. And, because this series involves a rather . . . unique original character, below that is a bit of exposition. Feel free to read it - or don't. It shouldn't be necessary to understand the story, but if anyone's curious, it's there.**

* * *

 **Table of Contents**

1\. An Experiment In Moonlighting

2\. Riddle, Solving Of

3\. Let's Make A Bet

4\. Reed Loses The Game (not yet written)

5\. Welcome To High School

6\. Introductions & Interrogations

7\. Miss Witch

8\. Honesty

9\. How Hard Is It To Make An Archetype Blush?

10\. Nobody Appreciates Hakuba

11\. Kudo Has Scary Eyes (not yet written)

12\. Two For Tea

13\. Conflicted

14\. Anarchy's Stolen Traffic Hat

15\. Senshi, Kage

16\. Hakuba Abuses His Phone Privileges

* * *

Hello readers - my name is Anarchy.

I'm here today because the story you're about to read might be a bit confusing without background. Since Seras asked me nicely (and also 'cause it's fun), I'll be your guide to the amazing world(s) of Archetypes.

Now, I can guess what you're thinking - 9th grade English class, right? Something along the lines of this:

 **archetype**

 _noun_

a very typical example of a certain person or thing.

(in Jungian theory) a primitive mental image inherited from the earliest human ancestors, and supposed to be present in the collective unconscious.

Those definitions are technically correct, but they're not quite what we need here. Let's try this:

 **Archetype**

 _noun_

a member of the Archetype race.

a spirit-like being portraying and endowed with the aspects of a set concept.

. . . Yeah, I wrote that entry myself. Cut me some slack - I'm not done explaining yet.

Anyway, as you may have guessed from my name, I am an Archetype. We're basically literal personifications of our concept. As I once told a dear friend, "we are what we personify, and we draw power from what we are." Take my brother Havoc, for example: he can disassemble objects by staring at them (with his scary eyes of intimidating DOOM).

What, me? Well, I have the ability to choose what laws apply to me at any given time. Say, for example, the laws of gravity and momentum. I could get all scientific about it, but I doubt anyone wants to hear that. The important part is, I fly!

So, back on track. Archetypes. Some of us are more powerful than others, but we have a few things in common. Call them racial characteristics, if you will.

One: Archetypes are immortal. We can be put out of commission, sometimes indefinitely, but we cannot truly die (except by Chuck Norris).

Two: Archetypes have two levels of invisibility. Level one makes us invisible to the average human, while level two will hide us from mystical beings and the spiritually perceptive. Neither level, however, does much against cameras or other surveillance devices.

Three: Archetypes have variable appearances. In other words, what we look like can shift depending on a culture's collective imagination. We have a base or true appearance, but we also have the option of locking into a culture's subconscious and using that image. (Don't get me started on Chaos and the ancient Egyptians . . . . *shudder*)

Four: Archetypes are linked to their concept. The stronger a concept is in the world, the stronger that Archetype is. Conversely, if an Archetype is injured, their concept will lose strength. (Chivalry isn't dead - he just lost a duel around the end of the Middle Ages.)

That's about it for Archetypes as a race; let's move on to what we do, or rather, where we go.

We do have our own dimension, but most of us like to be out and about with the mortals. (More fun, less bored, _usually_ less trouble.) What makes it really awesome is that there's not just one world out there - there are thousands of worlds, thousands of parallel universes, and they've all got something that makes them different. Weird as these places may get, they all have the same foundational concepts, which means we can visit without our powers malfunctioning.

So, what does all of that mean for the story? Well, this is the tale of how I met a Phantom Thief and confused the heck out of some detectives . . . .


	2. An Experiment In Moonlighting

If you think about it, it was all Judge's fault.

* * *

Anarchy blinked at the email in front of him. Judge (that is, Poetic Justice) didn't email him all that often, as they prefered 'porting snarky notes into each other's rooms. Feeling a bit unnerved, Anarchy clicked open the message.

 **Think you should check this out**

Poetic Justice _Judge_ poeticanvils arctyp . net

to physicsisoptional arctyp . net

You might want to start reading the Japanese papers - looks like one of yours, doesn't he?

-J

Anarchy stared at the attached photo, which showed a man in a white suit dangling from a hang glider. There was even a top hat. ". . . What?" Leaning forward, he opened a search window.

Several hours passed.

Anarchy stretched his arms over his head, grinning. His face hurt from prolonged laughter. Opening his email, he tapped in a few quick lines and hit send before switching off the laptop and shoving it in his satchel. Seconds later, the door swung shut behind him.

 **RE:Think you should check this out**

Anarchy physicsisoptional arctyp . net

to poeticanvils arctyp . net

You may be right - I'm going to go see for myself.

-A

p.s. Thanks for the tip. ;)

~o0o~

Anarchy arrived in Tokyo by train, having landed first in Osaka. He was dressed in a pair of dark-wash jeans and a blue-and-green striped shirt. After the collection of strange looks he picked up in Osaka, he had opted for black hair, rather than green.

Not that he cared, really, but this was supposed to be a scouting mission.

And today, it seemed luck was with him. Everywhere he looked, there were signs of his target. Newspapers, televisions, people on the street - it seemed everyone was talking about the Kaitou Kid.

Anarchy inserted himself into a crowd surrounding a storefront television and listened as the announcer talked animatedly about the upcoming heist. _India's largest sapphire, huh? And scheduled for tomorrow night._ The Archetype smirked. _Perfect_.

~o0o~

Anarchy stood, invisible, behind the man he had identified as Inspector Nakamori. He lifted an eyebrow as a coin thrown into the room exploded in a shower of sparks. High intensity lasers and an electrified floor - were they trying to kill the Kid?

Glancing around, Anarchy saw that pretty much everyone had their eyes on Nakamori rather than the target gem. Which was why no one (except Anarchy) noticed a small something drop from the ceiling and into the cage . . . at least, not until it inflated into a smirking Kid replica.

Anarchy smiled as Nakamori frantically switched off the traps and policemen rushed the balloon. His smile became a smirk as someone in a police uniform dropped from the ceiling, and the Archetype laughed outright when Kid appeared beside him, gem in hand, and reactivated the traps. Leaving Nakamori to curse behind them, he followed the thief from the room.

Running with Kid was . . . fun. Surprisingly fun. Exciting, even.

It was on the roof that things took a turn for the worse. Men in black coats appeared behind them, shooting off the Kid's hang glider. Men who were obviously not with the police . . . men with guns and an air of menace.

And, as it turned out, a third-rate sense of dramatics. If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, Anarchy would have rolled his eyes. Their leader talked like some TV-drama villain.

Then the man said a name, and the Kid's eyes widened. Anarchy frowned, watching him carefully. _His name? No . . . that man said "died eight years ago." Someone he knew, then?_

The Archetype's thoughts were broken as the leader pointed his gun at Kid, demanding the gem. Anarchy flinched in annoyance and a little relief as the kaitou complied.

"Just tell me one thing," Kid said. He seemed shaken, but there was anger in his voice. "Why are you targeting jewels like this?"

"It seems that these jewels are the key." The leader laughed, bending to retrieve the sapphire.

"The key to what?" The anger was more than a trace now.

"Eternal time."

"Eternal time?" Anarchy repeated, unintentionally mirroring Kid. _Jinx_.

The sound of a hammer being cocked froze them both in place.

"I'll give you a present," the leader said with a deranged smile. "Eternal time in the afterlife!"

The shot came a split second later.

Kid toppled backward off the rooftop. Anarchy plummeted after him.

~o0o~

Later that night, Anarchy found himself strolling away from a private villa-style house, an impressive number of police cars wailing outside. The evening had been fun, even if Kid _had_ scared the living daylights out of him.

 _Thank the stars for parachutes and conveniently-placed gemstones_.

Anarchy smiled and wandered back toward his hotel. He had opted not to follow Kid - the man's identity was none of his business. Not that he wouldn't be keeping an eye out, but following the thief home was off the table.

 _Unless it becomes necessary_. He frowned, thinking of the men in black. Somehow, he doubted this would be the last Kid saw of them.

In that case, Anarchy would be Kid's unofficial backup. The thief was one of _his_ , and he protected his own.

Besides, it looked like this was going to be fun.

~o0o~

 **Going to be gone a while**

Anarchy physicsisoptional arctyp . net

to poeticanvils arctyp . net

You were right - _so_ right.

I'm going to stay in Japan for the foreseeable future. This guy has people gunning for him, and I have a feeling he'll need my help. Besides, he's awesome!

Think the Powers That Be would throw a fit if I got involved?

-A

p.s. Tell Serenity she can relax for a while. XD

 **RE:Going to be gone a while**

Poetic Justice _Judge_ poeticanvils arctyp . net

to physicsisoptional arctyp . net

Hard to say. As long as you don't do anything too noticeable, it should be fine.

Have fun with your new friend.

-J

p.s. I've never seen Serenity look so relieved.

 **RE:Going to be gone a while**

Anarchy physicsisoptional arctyp . net

to poeticanvils arctyp . net

Under the radar, huh? Not really my style . . . eh, we'll see what happens. At the very least, I can bounce a few bullets.

And I will. :D

-A

 **RE:Going to be gone a while**

Poetic Justice _Judge_ poeticanvils arctyp . net

to physicsisoptional arctyp . net

Wait, you mean people are _literally_ gunning for him?

-J

 **RE:Going to be gone a while**

Poetic Justice _Judge_ poeticanvils arctyp . net

to physicsisoptional arctyp . net

 _Anarchy?_

-J

 **RE:Going to be gone a while**

Anarchy physicsisoptional arctyp . net

to poeticanvils arctyp . net

Don't worry. I _am_ the Moonlit Assassin, after all.~

-A

 **RE:Going to be gone a while**

Poetic Justice _Judge_ poeticanvils arctyp . net

to physicsisoptional arctyp . net

Yeah - in a _video game_.

Just . . . be careful, okay?

-J

 **RE:Going to be gone a while**

Anarchy physicsisoptional arctyp . net

to poeticanvils arctyp . net

Will do.

-A

* * *

 **So, what do you think? I know there are mixed opinions on original characters, but I intend to keep Anarchy as Kid's costar rather than the main focus. He's not going to be interfering in canon . . . at least, not much.**

 **Should I keep posting these?**


	3. Riddle, Solving Of

The Kaitou Kid finally catches up with his (stalker) back-up.

* * *

The Kaitou Kid landed on the roof with barely a sound, eyes fixed on a shadowed figure. The person in front of him (potential ally, information gatherer, _Riddle_ ) was not yet aware of his presence. Kid stood silent, taking the opportunity to finally study the enigma he'd been tracking for the past month.

His mysterious helper (and that was a problem - _Kid_ was supposed to be the mysterious one) was dressed in a short, hooded cloak and a pair of old-fashioned boots that stopped just below the knee. The cloak was decorated with sharp-angled patterns in shades of blue or green - it was hard to tell the exact color with only the city lights to see by.

The figure tensed, then turned to face Kid. For a moment they simply stood there, examining each other with invisible eyes.

"So," Kid said at last, "it seems I've finally caught up with you." He smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You've proved quite the challenge, and a very interesting Riddle." The last word was spoken in accented English.

A smile flickered over the other's face. "Riddle, huh? Coming from you, Kid-san, that's quite the compliment."

His - Kid was now sure the figure was male - voice was younger than the thief had expected. "Heh. It's well deserved - I have to admit, some of your methods have confounded even me."

The figure sketched a shallow bow.

"Much as I'd love to know how you've been anticipating my launch sites, I won't ask you for your secrets." _Professional courtesy and all that_. Kid's eyes narrowed slightly. "I _will_ ask for your motive."

The figure hesitated, a slight frown appearing. ". . . I've seen your fashion-challenged stalkers."

Behind his poker face, Kid flinched. Somehow, he had a feeling the other wasn't talking about Hakuba.

"I thought you could use some back-up." The figure shrugged, as if he wasn't talking about going up against trained killers to help someone he'd never officially met.

"If you've seen Them, you should know how dangerous that is," Kid said quietly.

"I know."

Kid shifted slightly, taking one hand out of his pocket. "Then you won't be offended if I'm somewhat . . . skeptical."

The other sighed. "No. Although, I'd kind of hoped you wouldn't be. It's not as if I can prove my intentions."

 _You already have. But . . ._ "I can't afford to take risks."

A slight nod. "Would you like me to stop?"

Kid paused, considering. "If I said 'yes'. . . ."

"Then I would." The other smiled. "But I'd still come watch. Can't blame me for being a fan, right?"

Kid blinked, then laughed. "I don't understand why people insist on glorifying larceny."

"Come on! As if you don't do your best to put on a good show."

The other full-out grinned, and for a moment Kid had the impression he was looking in a mirror.

"You have a mission. That much is obvious. But it's also about the audience, isn't it? Your fans. Your task force." The smile was still there, but it was gentler now. "Your tantei."

 _Poker face, poker face._ "You've been watching me rather closely, haven't you?"

"Well, when you put it that way . . . ." The other gave a short laugh. "Now _I_ feel like a stalker."

Kid grinned. "Indeed. You should be ashamed of yourself." _And I'm a total hypocrite._

"Let's pretend I am - you never answered my question."

Kid tilted his head slightly. _So much for stalling_. "I don't mind the information, but I'd prefer to know I'm not being followed."

The other raised his hands. "I only follow you at heists. Nowhere else, I swear."

 _That_ possibility hadn't crossed Kid' mind, but now that it had, he was hard-put to keep his panic under his hat. Good intentions or not, if the other had followed him home . . . .

A quiet voice interrupted his thoughts. "On my life, Kid-san. Nowhere else."

". . . Very well." Kid crossed his arms. "But from now on, if you're going to watch, I want you where I can see you."

The figure grinned. "You mean I get a front-row seat?"

"Up to a point." Kid held up a finger. "You're not coming inside with me - at least, not until I know you won't slip up."

"So, a limited partnership with opportunities for advancement." The other nodded. "Seems more than fair."

Internally Kid sighed. He really shouldn't be doing this. He knew that, but there was just something about this, this _Riddle_ that demanded attention. He was close now - he wasn't going to lose the chance to solve it.

. . . Great, now he was starting to sound like Hakuba.

"Oh - I suppose I should introduce myself."

Kid blinked, refocusing his attention.

"Although, I didn't think you'd come looking for me." The figure rubbed the back of his neck. "I haven't actually thought of an alias."

Kid couldn't help it; he started laughing. "For someone who claims to know so much about me, that's a rather large mistake!"

The figure huffed. "Yeah, yeah, my bad. I didn't expect you to catch me." He looked away, arms folded. "So: name. Let's see." He tapped a few fingers against his lip. "You said I was a 'riddle'. . . rii-dle. . . riid." He nodded once. "Let's go with Reed."

Kid smiled slightly. "Well then, Reed-san, see you next heist."

The Kaitou Kid tipped his hat and vanished in a swirl of white silk.


	4. Let's Make A Bet

Even serious conversations aren't actually serious.

* * *

Kid stared at his friend, an incredulous laugh still lingering in the air. "You mean you're seventeen and you're not in school? How do you get away with that?"

Reed grinned self-consciously. "I do have a job, but it's not easy."

"Sheesh." Kid shook his head. "Why don't you just enroll somewhere? I doubt the work would pose that much of a problem."

"Probably not," Reed mused. "Maybe I will."

"You should." Kid leaned back, effortlessly keeping his balance on the thin railing. Some thirty floors below them, cars raced each other through the night-lit city. "Join Ekoda High."

Reed blinked, though his hood kept his friend from seeing. "Any particular reason?"

"It's where I go."

Reed's mouth dropped open.

Kid smirked. "What, don't tell me you're surprised that the great Kaitou Kid is still in highschool?"

"No, just surprised you would tell me that."

Kid hummed a bit. "Well . . . I trust you."

"Oh." Reed smiled. "So I'll be meeting your civilian persona, huh?" He laughed. "I wonder, are you as crazy in day-to-day life?"

"Hey! Just because I'm not boring doesn't mean I'm crazy!" Kid sniffed, pretending to be offended. "Besides, your persona's probably just as weird!"

"Hmm. In that case, wanna make a bet?" Reed grinned.

Kid's own smile was just as wide. "What did you have in mind?"

"I assume you live in Ekoda, right? So do I. That gives us a starting point. Whoever finds the other first . . . ."

". . . gets a favor, hmm?"

"Exactly." Reed nodded. "No trackers and no following the other home. Oh, and I promise not to lurk outside your school."

"Agreed." Kid held out a hand, and Reed clasped it. They shook once, two gentlemen sealing a bargain.

Reed pulled his feet back over the edge and stood, offering his friend a hand up. "See you soon, Kid."

Kid ignored the hand, electing to dive off the building instead. The white glider caught the wind with a snap, and a faint shout drifted back to Reed. "Not if I see you first!"

* * *

 **Well, no one's told me to stop, so I guess I'll keep posting these. As always, hope you enjoy reading!**


	5. Welcome To High School

Kaito is gleeful. Aoko misinterprets.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student joining us today."

Over by the window, a spiky-haired magician raised his head. Did she mean . . . ?

"He recently moved here from overseas, so please treat him kindly." The teacher turned toward the door. "Kirigaya-kun? You can come in now!"

The door slid open; a boy with shoulder-length hair and vibrant green eyes stepped inside. "My name is Kirigaya Kazuki," he said, bowing. "Nice to meet you."

Across the room, Kaito struggled to control his grin. Reed was in his class - his efforts in hacking the school mainframe had finally paid off-!

"Does anyone have any questions for Kirigaya-kun?" the teacher asked.

"You'd better not prank him, Bakaito," a voice hissed in Kaito's ear.

He turned to look at his childhood friend. "Jeez, calm down, Ahoko! Who says I'm gonna prank the guy?"

The messy-haired girl frowned. "Aoko knows that grin! You were thinking of a prank, weren't you?"

"I'm not gonna prank him," Kaito said, glancing at their new classmate with barely-concealed glee. "Honest~!"

"Kaito-"

"-sit over there, behind Kuroba-kun."

The teacher's voice silenced whatever Aoko had meant to say. Kaito looked up to find Kazuki - _Reed_ \- walking toward them. As their new classmate set down his things, the magician smiled to himself. This was going to be epic.


	6. Introductions & Interrogations

True friends ask your new friend if he's a criminal.

Set the same day as "Welcome To High School."

* * *

"Would you like to have lunch with us, Kirigaya-kun?"

Kazuki looked up and smiled. "I'd love to - Nakamori-san, was it?"

"You can call me Aoko," the girl said with a smile. "And this baka here is Kaito."

"Who're you calling a baka?" Kaito protested.

Kazuki laughed. "Sounds like you've got him pegged, Aoko-chan!"

"Oi!"

"Do you know Kuroba, Kirigaya-san?" A new voice, belonging to a blond detective, joined the discussion.

"Call me Kazuki," he said carelessly. "And yes, I do."

"Eh? Really?" Aoko blinked, looking from him to Kaito.

"Really." The magician grinned. "I met Kazuki a couple weeks ago. He hadn't picked a school yet, so I recommended this place."

"So you two are friends?" Hakuba turned a piercing gaze on Kazuki. "I don't suppose you know anything about his night job, Kazuki-san?"

Kazuki frowned, feigning confusion. "Night job?"

"Jeez, give it a rest, Hakuba!" Kaito rolled his eyes.

Beside him, Aoko put her hands on her hips. "Hakuba-kun, how many times does Aoko have to tell you, Kaito is not Kid!"

"Wait, wait." Kazuki held up his hands, staring at the detective. "You think he's Kid? And you're asking me about it?"

Hakuba nodded, a hint of wariness in his expression.

"If he was Kid and I knew about it, wouldn't that make me an accomplice?"

"I suppose so."

Kazuki raised an eyebrow. "So, in this hypothetical situation, Kaito is Kid and I'm his accomplice. You, a detective, are asking me, Kid's partner, to reveal his identity."

Hakuba shifted, not liking where this was going. Kaito was grinning like a loon.

"I think the obvious answer to that is 'Why the heck should I tell you?'"

Hakuba flushed; Kaito burst out laughing. Even Aoko was hiding a smile.

"I'm not trying to offend you, Hakuba-san," Kazuki said, smiling. "I just don't see any other way to answer."

Hakuba sighed. "I suppose it was a stupid question."

"Damn straight it was," Kaito said. Hakuba glared at him.

"Hypothetical situations aside," Aoko said, "you're not a Kid fan, are you, Kazuki-kun?"

Kazuki grinned, looking for an instant much like a certain thief. "I'm afraid I am."

"Good lord, there's two of them," Hakuba muttered.

"Jeez." Aoko crossed her arms, frowning. "Everyone likes that stupid thief. It's not fair."

"Sorry, Aoko-chan," Kazuki said with a short laugh. "I can't help my bad taste!"

"'Bad taste?' What kind of fan _are_ you?" Kaito exclaimed.

Kazuki tried for an innocent smile. "The disrespectful kind?"

"Heh heh!"

~oOo~

As the three argued and laughed, Hakuba shook his head and walked away. It seemed like Kuroba had found a kindred spirit.

God help them all.


	7. Miss Witch

Kazuki isn't dealing with Koizumi's crap.

Or, Anarchy puts the fear of himself into a certain interfering witch.

* * *

Koizumi Akako, practitioner of red magic, stood on the roof of Ekoda high. Facing her was one Kirigaya Kazuki, otherwise known as Anarchy.

"I know what you are," Koizumi hissed, ruby eyes narrowed.

"Is that so?"

"Archetype," she spat. "You're not human."

Anarchy raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"I demand you answer me. What do you want with Kuroba Kaito?"

Anarchy frowned. "Who says I want something?"

"Don't play games with me," the witch said. "I know your kind. You never descend to our world without cause."

"Heh. Clearly you've never met my siblings."

"Enough!" Koizumi clenched her fists, every line of her the commanding queen. "Tell me why you're here!"

Anarchy looked at her, unimpressed. "Because I want to be."

"That's not good enough!"

Anarchy narrowed his eyes. "Really." As usual, Koizumi didn't know when to quit. "You want to know why I follow Kuroba? Fine. Because I enjoy his company. Because it's interesting. Because I like being friends. _Because I can._ And lastly," he stepped closer, staring her down, "because he's one of mine. Does that answer your question, Miss Witch?"

"You don't belong here," she hissed.

Anarchy's face was impassive. "That's never stopped me before."

"I don't fear you," Koizumi stated. "Make one wrong move, and I'll send you back to your world in agony."

Anarchy dropped his emotionless mask in favor of a smirk. "I'd _love_ to see you try." The witch spluttered in outrage, but the Archetype overrode her. "And while we're on the subject of threats, here's one of mine. I may have only met Kuroba recently, but I've been following Kid for months. I've seen everything you've done - every spell, every trick you tried to pull. Every time you've put him in danger, I was watching, and _I can break your power_."

Koizumi's face paled.

"But," Anarchy held up a finger, "I've also seen you help him. For that, I'll let you be. Just know this: both Kid and Kuroba are _mine._ And I protect my own." He examined the witch, noting the slight trembling in her hands, and nodded slightly. "Good day, Miss Witch. I'd prefer that you not call me out again." He turned toward the door and disappeared into the stairwell.

Koizumi waited a few minutes, clenching and unclenching her fists, and then followed reluctantly.

~oOo~

On the other side of the roof access, Kuroba Kaito let out his breath in an explosive sigh. "Well. _That_ was unexpected."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one - it might be my favorite Anarchy short to date. This chapter is half the reason I started posting these in the first place. ^^**


	8. Honesty

Kid wants answers. Anarchy is embarrassed.

Set a few days after "Miss Witch."

* * *

Kid leaned against the railing, staring out over the city as he waited for Reed to catch up. The heist had gone off without a snag, the police had given up the chase, and no one expected the Kaitou Kid to be hanging out on the roof of some random skyscraper.

In short, it was a perfect chance to have a little chat with his partner.

Kid shifted as a door opened. A second later, Reed's voice came from behind him.

"Sorry I'm late."

Kid shrugged, watching from the corner of his eye as Reed joined him at the railing. "You know, I was on the school roof the other day."

Reed gave him a thoroughly unimpressed look.

"When I heard Koizumi coming, I hid behind the stairwell - didn't want to deal with her, you know? I didn't expect to hear something so . . . unusual." He couldn't be sure in the dim light, but it looked like Reed paled.

"You- you heard us. That."

"Yes." Kid turned to face him. "At first I figured she was acting crazy again, but you didn't sound like you were just humoring her."

Reed sighed, lowering his hood so Kid could see his expression. "I wasn't."

Kid mirrored the gesture and took off his hat, although he left the monocle on and Poker Face up. "In that case, I think I'm entitled to a few questions."

"Ask away."

Kid took a deep breath. No turning back now. "What are you?"

"Archetype," Reed said. "We're- jeez, I hate explaining this - usually Havoc does it - we're like the personification of certain concepts. Truth. Order. Chaos. Things like that." He fumbled for words, seeming a bit uncertain. "We are what we personify, and we draw power from what we are."

Kid struggled to maintain his mask; somehow, he hadn't been expecting something so large-scale. "So you use magic?"

Reed shook his head. "It's not really magic. More like natural abilities. Any Archetype can make themselves invisible to humans. The rest is based on our concept." He smiled wryly. "My brother Bedlam can shatter glass."

Kid snorted, amused in spite of himself.

"To humans who have magic, we come across as high-level yokai, but we're really closer to spirits. I haven't been keeping the tightest reign on my energy signature." He shrugged. "Guess that's how Koizumi found me."

Kid nodded. Poker Face was the only thing keeping him from having a breakdown. Only a minor one, mind you - people who chased magic gems had best keep open minds. "You said I was 'one of yours.'"

"Ah. That." Reed flushed slightly. "It's nothing mystical. You know how in the old stories, the gods would pick someone to be their favored one? Someone who reflected themselves, like Athena and Odysseus. They would keep track of that person, give them advice, maybe help them out occasionally."

Kid's eyes widened.

"It's sort of like that, except I'm not a god and you're a friend." Reed looked away. "It's also a bit like family. My siblings . . . they're 'mine' too."

For a few memorable seconds, the Kaitou Kid was speechless. So Reed saw him . . . as family? "O-Oh," he said at last. "That's okay, then."

Reed shifted, still looking away. There might have been a hint of red splashed across his face. "Any other questions?"

Kid lifted a finger. "Just one."

"Really?"

"For now." Kid smiled. "What's your concept?"

Reed's gaze snapped to his, and the Archetype laughed. "I forgot to introduce myself. How embarrassing!"

Kid snickered, and just like that, the tension was all but gone. This was still Reed, after all - it was far too late in the game for doubts. Besides, he, of all people, had no right to hold grudges for secrets.

Reed flared his short cape, bowing slightly. "Well then, Kaitou Kid-san - it's nice to finally meet you properly. My name is Anarchy."


	9. How Hard? (To Make An Archetype Blush)

Kaito is Kaito, Aoko is angry, and Kazuki doesn't know where to put his eyes.

* * *

Kazuki dropped his bag on the desk and sighed, collapsing into his seat. The weekend had been . . . rough. Yeah, rough worked.

It wasn't that he minded Kaito knowing who (or what) he was; it had just been an incredibly awkward conversation. He hadn't expected the thief to take it so well, wouldn't have been surprised, in fact, if Kaito had seen it as a betrayal. Kazuki smiled. He was glad it hadn't come to that. Everything was out in the open now, and it was a pleasant feeling.

". . . not my fault you're such a tomboy!"

"You- you- Bakaito!"

Kazuki shook his head. Now, if only _those_ two would put certain things in the open, class would be much more peaceful.

Maybe.

The Archetype glanced over in their direction, wondering what the story was this time - and promptly got an eyeful as Kaito reached out and flipped Aoko's skirt sky-high.

Kazuki made a strangled sound in the back of his throat and hurriedly looked away, knowing his face was probably as red as Kid's tie. Why on _earth_ had Kaito done that? Did he _want_ Aoko to kill him? Judging by the noise, he had already drawn her wrath. The Archetype risked a glance. Yep, definitely wrath and vengeance. With a mop. Interesting. The rest of the class seemed to be taking it in stride, so perhaps a common occurrence?

Kazuki groaned and crossed his arms on the desk before burying his burning face in them.

Eventually, the noise tapered off and both participants took their respective seats. Kazuki didn't move until someone's finger poked him in the shoulder. He then glared at the offending finger until Kaito withdrew it.

"Jeez, what's the matter with you?" the thief asked with a frown.

"Was that really necessary?" Kazuki said flatly.

"What, poking you?"

"No! What you- flipping her skirt! Why would you do that?"

Kaito shrugged. "Relax, Kazuki! I'm just teasing her."

"It's rude! More than that, it's embarrassing!"

Kaito looked at the traces of red still gracing his cheeks and snickered. "For her or for you?"

Kazuki growled. "Both. Of. Us. You pervert."

"Hey! I'm not a pervert!"

"Kuroba! Kirigaya! Class is starting!"

Kaito huffed and turned toward the front. Kazuki glared at his back for a few seconds, then turned his attention to the teacher. Some things, he would never understand.

Once class ended, the Archetype stopped Aoko in the hall and quietly suggested she buy a pair of shorts to wear beneath her skirt.

* * *

 **Not my favorite, but for the sake of posting something, here it is.**


	10. Nobody Appreciates Hakuba

Sticks are uncomfortable.

* * *

"Oi, Kazuki."

"Yeah?"

"I thought of another question."

"Okay - shoot."

"Exactly how long have you been following Kid?"

Kazuki flinched. He had promised himself he would answer all Kaito's questions honestly, but this one had the potential to go bad. "Er . . . the first heist I saw was the Blue Birthday."

Kaito nodded. "I see. And how close were you?"

"Pretty darn close," Kazuki admitted.

"That's a little creepy, you know."

"Yeah . . . ."

Kaito blinked. "Wait. That means you heard about Pandora."

Kazuki gave him a quizzical look. "Yes?"

Kaito leaned forward, suddenly serious. "Do you know anything about it? Anything more, I mean?"

"I've been trying to remember." Kazuki frowned. "I think I heard a story like that a long time ago, but I don't know when or where . . . I haven't been able to find it again. For all I know, it was never written down." He glanced at Kaito. "Sorry. I'm still looking, but I don't have anything useful."

"It's fine." Kaito sighed. "Guess that would've been too easy."

Kazuki laughed. "And stars forbid our lives should be easy. I'm not really supposed to interfere too much anyway - it's one of 'The Rules.'"

"You guys have rules?"

"A few. Mostly about messing with the course of history and stuff like that."

"Huh." Kaito grinned. "So the concept of anarchy is afraid of breaking the rules?"

Kazuki scowled. "Oi! I just don't want to deal with the giant scolding, okay? Order has a perpetual stick up his butt!" He paused, suddenly thoughtful. "Actually, I'm pretty sure Hakuba's one of his."

Kaito snickered. "Sounds about right."

* * *

 **Wow - it's been a while, hasn't it? I have no excuses. Well, aside from that little thing called a summer internship . . . .**


	11. Two For Tea

Hakuba learns how to make friends and influence kaitou.

* * *

Hakuba Saguru checked his watch for the twenty-sixth time that night: four minutes, thirty-eight seconds since the last time he looked. He sighed and snapped the timepiece shut. This type of anxiety was new to the London detective, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

Was he worried for a classmate, or worried for a thief? And where was Kid's partner?

Saguru glanced over at the hooded cloak with its odd patterns. He hadn't known how to fold the garment, so he had draped it over the back of a chair. The teen - whoever he was - had promised he'd be back for it. He'd promised an explanation, too.

Saguru resumed pacing. He had been aware, in a vague sort of way, that shots had been heard at some of Kid's heists. Like most of the Force, he had assumed they were unrelated. He hadn't thought someone was shooting _at_ Kid. Even if he had, he would never have thought that the thief could be hit.

It was shocking to realize that he, like the rest of the world, had bought into the myth that Kid was invincible. More than that, he was untouchable - a phantom in name and deed.

Until tonight.

The doorbell rang, startling him from his thoughts. Saguru hurried to the entrance. He didn't even bother to ask himself who it was; only one person had reason to be at his doorstep this late at night.

The figure outside was much as Saguru remembered, although he now sported a dark hoodie in place of the missing cloak. "I wouldn't have expected you to use the door."

"You saved us tonight," Kid's partner answered. "I figured the least I could do was not break into your house."

Saguru moved aside, holding the door open in silent invitation, and his guest breezed past. The detective lead the way inside, but paused as he passed the kitchen. "Tea?"

Kid's partner hesitated for a second. "That . . . would be appreciated."

Saguru nodded. "The living room is that way. Unless you want to make sure I don't tamper with your drink."

His guest shook his head. "I trust you." Despite the bright light, his smirk was the only feature visible. "For tonight."

Saguru nodded and went to make tea. As the water heated, he rubbed tiredly at his eyes. If Kid was in critical condition, his partner wouldn't be sitting on Saguru's couch. Ergo, Kid was alive. He would survive, and, with any luck, Saguru's nightmares wouldn't be haunted with blood-stained white silk. He put two cups on a tray and left the kitchen.

His guest had indeed settled on the couch. Saguru set the tray down and took the seat across from him. There was silence for a while as both sipped at hot, fragrant, _calming_ liquid.

Saguru broke the silence first. "Is he all right?" No names - he didn't want to play the game of accuse-and-deny tonight.

"He'll be fine." Kid's partner appeared to be staring down into his cup. "The shot itself barely hit him. It was the crash that knocked him out."

Saguru tried not to let his relief show, then decided it didn't matter.

"What about you?" his guest asked, leaning forward slightly and nodding toward the cloak. "Any trouble?"

Saguru shook his head. "They followed for a while, but seemed to catch on quickly. No one fired at me, in any case."

"I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't drawn them off." Kid's partner smiled, setting his empty cup back on the tray. "Tonight, I'm in your debt, so I'll answer your questions." The smile turned sharp. "Within reason, of course."

"Of course," Saguru said faintly. His mind was in disarray from the sheer number of possibilities. Should he ask about Kid? His mystery guest? Their partnership, methods, goals? The snipers?

What came out of his mouth was: "Might I have your name?"

His guest appeared startled. "My name?"

"I'd prefer to have some way of referring to you other than 'Kid's partner.'"

"I suppose." Said partner hummed, seeming pleased. "Very well. You can call me Reed."

"Reed-san, then." The detective tilted his head. "I suppose asking about Kid is off the table?"

"That's not my information to give."

Saguru nodded, having expected little else. "What about the snipers, then?"

Reed frowned. "Ah. They've been following him as long as I have."

"Which is?"

"Several months - ever since the Blue Birthday heist. That was before we really met. Neither of us was expecting Them. I wasn't prepared. Kid was."

Saguru swallowed. That long. There had been people shooting at Kuroba before Saguru had even left England. "What do they want?"

Reed took his time answering, as if deciding how much was acceptable to say. "The same thing Kid wants."

"So he's in their way," Saguru muttered. "And you? Why are you helping him?"

Reed laughed quietly. "What can I say? I'm a fan.~"

"There are thousands of Kid fans in Tokyo alone," Saguru deadpanned. "You don't see them out running across rooftops."

"Well, I wouldn't put it past some of them . . . probably not for the reasons you're thinking, though." Reed snickered. "I could say I'm unusually dedicated, but I think you deserve more than that. So I'll say my reasons are similar to yours."

Saguru blinked. His reasons? He wanted to catch Kid. And . . . . "You don't want him to get hurt."

"Exactly." Reed smiled, and his voice took on a softer tone. "I'd rather not see such a bright light extinguished."

Somewhat to his surprise, Saguru found himself agreeing. He should probably examine that thought later, when he didn't have a possibly wanted criminal in his living room - which brought up another question. "In any case, Reed-san, shall I assume you are a thief as well?"

"You can call me a kaitou if you wish. I usually leave the stealing to Kid." He grinned. "And in anticipation of your next question, I help with tricks, run interference, and generally provide whatever back-up is needed." The self-proclaimed kaitou shrugged. "Sometimes that means tagging snipers, sometimes it doesn't."

"So they don't show up every time, at least."

"Only for the bigger targets."

Saguru raised an eyebrow. "Larger stones are a priority?"

Reed spread his hands, saying nothing.

The detective frowned. "Perhaps I could convince Nakamori-keibu to check the surrounding buildings before heists . . . ."

"Be careful what you say and where you say it." Reed crossed his arms. "We're pretty sure They have someone in the Force. Possibly more than one."

Saguru bit back a curse. "Why hasn't he _said_ anything?" he demanded, clenching his fists.

"Who?"

"Kuro- Kid! Someone's after his life, and he goes dancing around skyscrapers in that damn white suit yelling 'Here I am, come get me!'"

"Exactly."

Reed's voice was so quiet he almost missed it. Saguru stared, face pale. "What?"

"That's all I can say, I'm afraid." Reed looked away. "You'll have to figure the rest out yourself."

"And in the meantime, they'll keep shooting."

"Most likely."

Saguru sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine then. I can at least keep watch. Or is that dangerous as well?"

Reed's jaw dropped, just a little. "I- no, that should be fine."

The detective smirked, happy to have flustered the other for a change. Reed wasn't Kid, but he was close enough that it felt like a victory.

Without warning, Reed stood, pulling something from a hidden pocket; Saguru flinched before he saw it was a pen. His guest scribbled something on a sheet of paper and thrust it at him. "Here."

Warily, Saguru took it; his eyebrows rose. A phone number . . . ?

"That's my number, by the way, not Kid's. Don't abuse it."

Saguru glanced from the paper to Reed. "And what should I do with it?"

"Text if you see something suspicious." Reed grinned and gave a two-fingered salute. "Leave the rest to me."

"Oh?" Saguru said, unimpressed. "And what if they shoot you?"

Reed laughed, pulling on his cloak. "Don't worry about me, Tantei-san. I may not be a magician, but I've still got a few tricks of my own." He swept down the hall, Saguru trailing after him. In one smooth motion Reed had pulled open the door, stepped outside, and . . . .

Saguru stared, then ran to the door. There was no sign of his erstwhile guest. There had been no smoke, no light - nothing to distract the eye. Reed had simply vanished. The detective grimaced, then looked down at the paper in his hand. A few long/short hours ago, he had left for the heist with his normal, burning determination to capture Kid. Now, he was holding the cell number of Kid's own partner, to be used in protecting the thief's life. It was almost enough to make him doubt his sanity.

Ignoring his developing headache, Saguru stepped inside and locked the door. He collapsed into a chair, took out his phone, and hit 'new contact.'


	12. Conflicted

For once, Hakuba confuses the Kaitou Kid. Too bad he'll never know.

* * *

Kid cursed quietly, marking off the snipers' locations in his mind. "They just had to show up on the night Aoko _and_ Tantei-kun are here," the thief muttered.

Beside him, Reed glanced down at his phone. "Hakuba says there's one to the south - the building across the street."

Kid's mouth twitched. "I still can't believe you've got Tantei-san on sniper watch."

"Hey, it wasn't my idea." Reed shrugged. "He volunteered."

"And then you gave him your number."

"Exactly~!"

Kid shook his head. "And they call _me_ crazy."

Reed pulled his hood back, giving his partner a serious look. "Don't forget, he saved your life."

". . . I know." Kid did know; that didn't mean he understood. Hakuba was a rival, a critic - someone for the Kid to taunt as he ran rings around the police. The detective wasn't supposed to watch his back, and he _definitely_ wasn't supposed to put on Reed's cloak to draw off a pack of shooters.

As Kid, he was wary and a bit suspicious. As Kaito, he was confused. And just maybe, the part of him not ruled by detective/sniper-induced paranoia was feeling relieved.

Kid forced his thoughts to other things. It was a subject worth thinking about, but not now. Because right now was . . .

"Showtime," he whispered with a daredevil grin.


	13. Anarchy's Stolen Traffic Hat

Some opportunities are just too good to miss.

* * *

 **Featuring a guest appearance, courtesy of my dear LadyTale.**

Kazuki glanced around the street, taking note of any familiar faces. "You sure it's okay for you to be here?" he asked. There was, after all, a reason they avoided Beika.

Kaito shrugged. "Tantei-kun's on a school trip."

"I was thinking more of Mouri-san."

Kaito hesitated, then shrugged again. "Should be fine."

"Mmm. If she catches you, I'm taking pictures."

"Some friend _you_ are."

They walked a little further, looking for a (preferably cheap) place to eat. Suddenly, Kaito pulled his friend to a stop. "Oi. Kazuki."

Kazuki looked at him warily. "Yes?"

Kaito grinned, eyes practically sparking with mischief. "I dare you to steal her hat."

Kazuki followed his gaze to a nearby traffic cop. A very _familiar_ traffic cop.

The Archetype clapped a hand over his mouth, trying desperately not to laugh. "Y-you want me to pinch _h-her_ hat?"

"Um, yeah?" Kaito looked at him sideways, one eyebrow raised.

"'Kay." Kazuki snickered. "Just give me a minute to tamp down my energy signature."

"Why . . . ?" Kaito's eyes widened. "Wait, is she-"

"An Archetype? Yep!" Kazuki grinned. "What, did you think I was the only one in Tokyo?"

"Er, is it okay for you to-"

"Anarchy, remember? Get ready to run!"

"Okay- wait, why do I have to run?"

"Talk later. Allons-y!" Kazuki set off in a dead sprint, weaving through the crowd. With a triumphant smirk he reached out, snatched the traffic cop's hat, and shoved it onto his own head. "Thanks, lady!" he called in a fake Osaka drawl.

~o0o~

"Hey, what? Get back here!" Yumi shouted, taking off after the hat thief. She was fast, but apparently he was faster, and she eventually lost him in the crowds. "Gah!" Fuming, she returned to her squad car. That hat would be coming out of her paycheck.

"Are you okay, Yumi-san? You look angry." Naeko asked cautiously.

"I'm fine, but the boss is going to make me pay for that hat." Yumi complained. "Sheesh, teenagers these days!"

~o0o~

In a nearby alley, a thief and a magician stood half-collapsed against the wall, still shaking with laughter.

"Viola," Kazuki gasped, flourishing his new hat.

Kaito pulled himself to a more upright position, assuming a grand air. "Well done, my young apprentice!"

"That sounds so wrong." Kazuki stuck the traffic hat back on his head.

"So who was she?" Kaito asked, running through a list of possible concepts in his head. Which Archetype would be most likely to become a traffic cop?

Kazuki slung an arm over his friend's shoulders. "That, my dear Kaito, was my sister . . . Chaos."

Kaito blinked, momentarily speechless. "That was _not_ on my list."


	14. Senshi, Kage

Reed makes a friend. Heiji makes life difficult.

* * *

Reed sat perched on the roof of an Osaka skyscraper, staring idly at the lights of the squad cars below. The Archetype sighed. Sometimes it was all-too-exciting being on sniper watch; tonight, it was dull. All the action was going on below. Not that he begrudged Kid his fun, but . . . well, sometimes it was boring playing the assistant.

A slight shuffling sound caught his attention. Reed stood, suddenly on alert. Someone was on the roof. He faded back into the shadows, invisible to human eyes. It couldn't be Kid - not unless something had gone very wrong. A sniper this late in the game was unlikely, but not impossible. Reed waited . . . and raised an eyebrow as the figure stepped into view.

Well, well. Hattori Heiji, the Great Detective of the West.

It seemed the teen had anticipated Kid's escape route. He made for the edge of the roof, but stopped abruptly and looked around through narrowed eyes. One hand crept toward a long item slung across his back - some type of weapon, most likely.

 _Don't tell me you know I'm here?_ Reed grinned. Tantei-han was sharp. _Very well then,_ he thought, flickering back into visibility. _I'll play fair for you_. He pulled his hood low over his face and shifted deliberately.

Hattori's eyes snapped to him. "I know ya're there," he drawled, leveling a shinai in Reed's direction. "Ya might as well come out, Kid."

Reed laughed and stepped forward. "Flattering, Tantei-han, but incorrect."

Hattori frowned, squinting in the dim light. "Who are ya?"

"Only a humble assistant." Reed swept his cape out to one side as he bowed slightly.

"Kid's assistants tend ta stay in the shadows," Hattori observed. "They don't go 'round in flashy outfits actin' like him."

Reed smirked. "Oh? I suppose you're right. A partner, then. Although," he added in a teasing voice, "I generally do stay in the shadows. Consider yourself lucky, Tantei-han~!"

Hattori winced. "Ya even talk like Kid," he grumbled.

"Of course! We're starting a brand."

The detective glared at him. "We already got one Kaitou Kid. Two's overkill." He shifted his stance, shinai held out in front of him. "That cape's too short for a glider, meaning your only exit is through me."

 _Not true, but we'll ignore that for now._

Hattori smirked. "Sorry, but I'll be takin' ya in tonight!"

Reed dodged the first swing, slipping around behind the detective. He still wasn't as acrobatic as Kid, but he was getting better. Could he beat Hattori without relying on his more 'extracurricular' abilities? Another strike came at him, and the Archetype laughed. This would be a challenge.

~oOo~

Heiji cursed under his breath as the thief flipped away from his shinai - again. Not only had the other dodged all his strikes, but he kept spouting off those stupid, Kid-like remarks. It was seriously pissing him off. "Don't ya have anything original ta say?" he demanded. "Or are ya just a bad imitation of Kid?"

The thief paused, dropping his smile. ". . . What?"

"You're like a broken record a' the guy," Heiji taunted.

"And what would you have me do, Tantei-han?" The thief scowled.

Heiji grinned. "Ya could start by talkin' ta me in your own voice, 'stead a' Kid's."

The other seemed to think about it for a moment, then sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, well. So much for my method acting. Did I do a good job channeling him?"

"Hah?" Heiji watched, disbelieving, as the thief moved into something resembling a kendo stance. Where he had pulled a shinai from, the detective didn't know. Wasn't sure he _wanted_ to, either. And . . . "Method acting?"

"Nevermind. I'm going to assume I did."

The thief was grinning again. Heiji's eyebrow twitched. "Congrats. You're good at playin' freakin' insane."

"It's one of my talents." The thief tilted his head. "So is this more interesting, Senshi-kun?"

"Sen-" Heiji shook his head. Apparently, stupid nicknames were a thief thing. He supposed it was a bit flattering. "Depends on if you're any good with that." He gestured at the other's shinai and smirked. "Kage-kun."

"Eeeeh? I get a nickname too?"

Heiji raised an eyebrow; suddenly, the thief's smile seemed a lot more genuine. "What? There a problem with that?"

"Nope!"

"Good, 'cause I wouldn't a' cared!" Without further warning, Heiji was back on the attack. This time, however, the thief met his charge head on, and Heiji found himself grinning as they fought. Competitions were fun and all, but there was something thrilling about fighting without protective gear. Besides, the other teen was _good_.

Ten minutes of battle found him staring the thief down through crossed swords. It didn't look like the other was going to give - of course, neither was Heiji. The detective allowed himself a slight smirk. The thief had a weird style, but if he could push 'Kage-kun' back a few more steps . . . .

Much to his frustration, the Kaitou Kid chose that moment to come flying through the roof access.

Within seconds, his opponent had leapt backward and joined the white-clad kaitou on the edge of the roof. "Sorry, but it looks like we'll have to continue this next time," the thief called. "I'll look forward to it!"

Heiji rushed forward, knowing he would be too late. "Wait just a minute, you-!"

"Seeya, Senshi-kun!"

A cheery wave from the shadow-thief, a jaunty salute from Kid, and they were both over the edge. Hattori caught sight of the familiar white glider as it flew away, but there was no sign of either a parachute or another passenger. Or a falling body, for that matter.

The Detective of the West stood for a minute, theorizing, then shrugged. Just wait until Kudo heard about this.

"I'll get you next time, Kage . . . you and Kid."

~o0o~

Somewhere over Osaka, a figure on a white glider turned to the person flying casually alongside him. "So, have fun playing with Tantei-han?"

"Mm-hm," Reed hummed. "Senshi-kun is _good_ with a sword."

Kid grinned. "And you gave him a nickname." The thief sighed and clasped his hands dramatically over his heart. "Aww, my little partner is becoming a full-fledged kaitou!"

Reed laughed, flipping over in the air and folding his hands behind his head. "What does that make Hattori, I wonder?"

"Eh?"

"I wasn't the only one handing out nicknames." The Archetype smiled. "I feel special."

Kid snickered. "I should send him a Kaitou Membership Card."

"We have those?"

"I'll make some~!"

"Ha!"

* * *

 **Senshi - warrior, brave fighter**

 **Kage - shadow**


	15. Kudo Has Scary Eyes

Kid doesn't want to face a certain detective. Reed would like to file a complaint regarding cruel and unusual punishment.

* * *

"Neh, Kazuki . . . ."

Kazuki looked at Kaito, feeling a twinge of apprehension. "Yeah?"

"You know that favor you owe me?"

". . . Yeah?"

"I'd like to collect."

"All right. What do you want?" _This is going to be bad, isn't it_. . . .

Kaito grinned at him, practically radiating innocence. "Do the next heist for me."

Kazuki blinked. "What?"

"I've already planned the whole thing, so you don't have to worry about that," Kaito said, waving a hand in the air. "I just don't feel like doing this one, y'know?"

"Wait a minute," Kazuki muttered, frowning at the floor. "Isn't the next one in Beika . . . ?"

"Yep~!"

"Which means Tantei-kun will probably be there-" Kazuki's eyes widened. Oh stars, the _airship_. _**Mouri-san**_. Slowly, he turned back to the magician-thief. "Kaito. My good friend and trusted partner. I know you wouldn't send me to take a beating for you, right?"

Kaito's laugh sounded decidedly nervous. "Who, me? Of course not! Besides, you're an Archetype - you're much better equipped to deal with rogue soccer balls!"

Kazuki stared at him through narrowed eyes. "You are the worst. Ever."

"Eh heh . . . well, you did lose the bet."

"I know, I know. You're still the worst."

"Sorry . . . ."

Kazuki sighed. He'd kind of been wanting to try on Kid's suit, but going up against an angry Kudo had _not_ been what he had in mind.

~o0o~

All in all, it could have been worse. Edogawa had definitely given him the evil eye at first, but eventually settled down to cold determination. There had, however, been several soccer balls.

. . . Sometimes, Reed was really glad he was more or less immortal.

He reached the roof without too much interference, but knew the child detective would soon follow. Best to perform the check and get out fast. Reed stepped up to the edge, then looked back over his shoulder as the door to the roof access slammed open. He sighed in resignation.

As expected, Edogawa stood a few yards away, glaring daggers as he caught his breath.

Reed turned to face the detective, calling up a smirk. He opened his mouth, greeting on his tongue, but Edogawa spoke first.

"You're not the Kid," he stated.

Reed froze. _Damn. So much for that plan_.

"I have to admit, it's the best imitation I've ever seen," the detective continued. "I don't think even Hakuba noticed."

"Heh." Reed grinned, deciding to go with the flow. It wasn't like he wanted Tantei-kun mad at him anyway. "At least my efforts weren't completely wasted."

Edogawa cocked his head. "Why are you doing this? Are you one of Kid's friends?"

"Nope, sorry." Reed told the lie without even twitching. "I'm just some poor sucker who owed him a favor." He turned and held the gem up to the moonlight; no reaction. The Archetype sighed. Another miss.

"I don't believe you."

Reed's attention snapped back to the tiny detective. "What?"

Edogawa folded his arms, nodding toward the jewel. "He obviously trusts you with more than just his reputation."

Reed lowered his arm; a faint smile crossed his lips. "I think I see why he likes you, kid. Here, catch!" He lobbed the stone at the detective. As Edogawa fumbled to catch it, the Archetype took the chance to vanish. "We wouldn't want to damage _your_ reputation either . . . Kid Killer."

The detective glanced around, sharp eyes searching in vain for the trick. "I've never particularly cared for that title," he muttered.

Invisible as a shadow, Reed smiled.

 _And that, Kudo-kun, is why_ I _like you_.


	16. Hakuba Abuses His Phone Privileges

Hell hath no fury like Hakuba and his politely-expressed disappointment.

* * *

Saguru scowled down at the listing on his phone. _That_ number was not to be abused: _that_ number was for emergencies only. However, the person _that_ number belonged to had been, in Saguru's humble opinion, exceptionally stupid last night.

. . . To hell with it.

Mouth flattened in a hard line, he typed out a quick message and hit send. **-What possessed you to let Hattori see you?-**

The answer came sooner than he expected, although in retrospect, it made sense that the kaitou would still be awake.

- **Your faith in my abilities is flattering, Tantei-san.-**

Saguru scowled. **-Answer the question.-**

The wait was longer this time.

 **-He knew I was there, so I gave him a fair shot.-**

 **-And now all Japan knows Kid has a partner.-** Saguru jabbed at the keys. **-Because you wanted to be sporting.-**

This time, the pause was so long that Saguru jumped when his phone finally chimed.

 **-It would have happened eventually.-**

 **-Perhaps. Now it's happened sooner.-**

 **-Fine, I got caught up in the game. Apologies. Happy?-**

 **-No. Your undetected presence was our only advantage.-**

 **-You know, I didn't give you my number so you could scold me, Tantei-san.-**

 **-No, you gave it to me so I could point out danger. You being an idiot qualifies.-**

 **-Pot, kettle . . . .-**

Saguru scowled. **-I won't be distracted, Reed.-**

Another pause.

 **-What do you want of me, Hakuba?-**

The detective froze, thoughts momentarily derailed by the use of his name. **-A little more caution on your part will suffice.-**

 **-Fine. I'll be a good little kaitou and think about what I've done.-**

 **-See that you do.-**

 **-Hai, hai. Mother.-**

 **-Git.-** Still frowning, Saguru turned his phone off. Talking to Reed was really only marginally better than talking to Kid.

~o0o~

In the safety of his own flat, Kazuki flipped his phone shut and stared at it. ". . . Damn."

Kaito glanced over at him. "What?"

"I just got scolded by Hakuba."

The thief snorted. "Welcome to the club."

* * *

 **If anyone is wondering, Reed's text alert is the beginning of the Flying Theme from How To Train Your Dragon.~**


End file.
